


Praises Be

by biffu



Series: Femslash Kink 2015 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/biffu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelinda calls Yuna to Guadosalam for a quick meeting. She discusses how much she wants to thank Yuna for her service after all these years, gladly Yuna comes to visit and is surprised yet pleased by the events afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praises Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an old prompt on the Femslash Kinkmeme. I'm going to post it to my own series, but not to whole collection here on AO3 because it is old. All you need to really know is what the prompt says which was Yuna/any: worship

Yuna propped her chin on her left fist and peered down at her heels. From where she was sitting—a rickety old chair which felt more like a throne to her than anything else in the whole of Guadosalam—an old friend kneeled before her. Well, it was more like they were doubled over, but it was surely not in any pain. She hadn’t done anything for the poor girl to be in any distress. Lightly, she kicked up her heeled boot, and tapped the tip to the girl’s back in attempt to move her, or at least do something.

A tremble overtook the acolyte before she fixed herself into a proper kneeling position. She was standing so upright that it made Yuna feel like she herself was not and she righted herself at once. Yuna’s eyes mapped out Shelinda’s body as quick as ever before she sighed a little and motioned for her to stand.

“Are you sure about this?”

Shelinda eagerly nodded once she stood, even wringing her hands together before clapping them into a perfect prayer position. Yuna flinched a little at the large smack, but was amused nonetheless by the acolyte’s eagerness to begin. She shifted in her seat again, this time to raise a leg for Shelinda to grab ahold of. The High Summoner looked straight into her eyes before closing them.

“Fine. You may begin.”

Yuna knew what she had signed up for when Shelinda put in a word to the Gullwings. She asked if she could have a meeting with Yuna, and before gallivanting off to find Vegnagun, Yuna had decided it was a good idea to accept. She hadn’t expected for their meeting place to be as Guadosalam, but for some reason Leblanc and her cronies were nowhere to be found and no one else wanted to take a permanent residence in the creepy manor that once belonged to Seymour. Yuna figured it was better than nothing, but when they found themselves in his old bedroom, she had many questions.

Shelinda smiled, relieved that Yuna had accepted her request, and before the High Summoner could even think about saying no, she had showered the poor girl with nothing but flattery. There were words she used that Yuna had only heard in the epics of magnificent heroes which caused her to blush and stumble and blubber like an idiot. She didn’t know how fast Shelinda got her to accept the proposition until she was sitting in the chair and Shelinda was kneeling at her heel.

Yuna’s boots were unlaced and pulled off by Shelinda. It was a slow process, but very intimate and she didn’t understand why. Yuna tried to feign disinterest, learning it from Paine, but when Shelinda pressed feather kisses along her ankle and calves, she shivered with delight. However, Shelinda trailed open-mouthed kisses, wet and long and hot against Yuna’s knees, squeezing the flesh of her legs and pinching them with blunt nails, leaving marks against the Lady’s skin. Yuna squirmed, barely registering whatever Shelinda was talking about, and hazily asking herself within her mind how she thought that this was a good idea.

“I had no idea the Lady Yuna was so sensitive…” Shelinda murmured as she dipped back down from Yuna’s knees all the way to her toes. “It is amazing since you are so regal, and so controlled.”

She kissed the top of Yuna’s feet as if in reverence, stroking the length of her toes with her fingernails. She scraped them lightly, making Yuna flex her toes from the tickled feeling that welled up inside of her. Shelinda smiled fondly as she continued to massage her Lady’s feet, taking great lengths to ease the tension out of them and look back to see the sigh of contentment falling from Yuna’s lips.

“You are beautiful, Lady Yuna. Incredibly so. There should be songs dedicated in your name for what you’ve done for our community.”

Shelinda lowered Yuna’s feet to the ground softly before letting her hands roam up her calves, to her legs, and stopping at her knees to rub them. She loved to feel the softness of the skin, amazed by just how pure and unblemished Yuna’s was. She had desperately been craving for this moment for years now, wondering if she would be memorable enough for Lady Yuna to recall just her face and not even her name, but now she would indeed be etched into the Lady’s memories.

Yuna took deep breaths as Shelinda’s hands roamed further. Surely she wouldn’t really go all the way?  Her vision was no longer on Shelinda, but above her to the ceiling, trying and failing to control and compose herself as the acolyte’s hands wound up moving to her thighs and separating them easily. Yuna didn’t know why she was so compliant, but she was still sort of enjoying this, and when Shelinda’s fingertips stop just at the point where her shorts covered a bit of skin, she made a little sound.

Of course Yuna didn’t see the lovely smile that Shelinda made at the notion that her Lady was thankfully enjoying her ministrations. Yuna didn’t see Shelinda lick her lips as she wanted to delve her tongue into the High Summoner’s most private of places. Yuna especially didn’t see the hungry look in the acolyte’s eyes as Yuna splayed her legs open more and even began moan just a little in the anticipation of being touched even more.

“My lady your calves and your thighs…so toned…you must be very strong. I imagine that the fiends you’ve encountered have learned to fear you. I see that you’ve conquered so many even during this Calm. Oh my lady, you are just so wonderful..!”

Shelinda’s praises only made Yuna’s cheeks go hot and her panties dampen. She’d heard words like this before, but never whispered and gasped and hotly kissed on her legs and feet and thighs as if she was the most precious and only thing in Spira. She felt Shelinda’s tongue snake out of her mouth, leaving wet marks that cooled her skin for only meager moments as the idea of what she was doing only fueled the heat inside of Yuna.

Eyes fluttering shut then opening slowly, Yuna tried to redirect her attention back onto Shelinda. It was no fair that she was receiving all of this treatment and doing nothing in return. Sure, she was called only to take this opportunity to see an old friend, have some praises spoken about her, and then possibly leave with a kiss or two on her hand. She’d never expected something like this, and without even reciprocating, Yuna was beginning to feel a little awful and selfish.

Yuna licked her lips slowly, watching Shelinda as she finally worked up enough nerve—still saying as many praises and compliments as she possibly could—before going all the way to nudging Yuna’s crotch with her nose. Of course The High Summoner was intrigued, embarrassed, and completely lusty, but she couldn’t just let Shelinda do the whole ride and leave none for herself.

She took a deep breath and in her most controlled voice, willed Shelinda to stop.

And she did.

“W-What? L-Lady Yuna? Did I…did I do something wrong?”

Yuna smiled and shook her head. “Of course not, but you will need some help in order to get these off, won’t you?”

She wiggled her hips, crotch bumping a bit into Shelinda’s nose so that she may be able to smell more of her desire. Shelinda blinked, nodded, and pushed back a bit so that Yuna could stand and pull them down. Of course, her panties came down with them, as the material was practically sticking to her skin, and Yuna sighed with relief at her parts getting a bit more air than they were prior. She took off her shirt as well, leaving nothing else to the imagination.

Settling back onto the throne, Yuna splayed her legs again once more for Shelinda and beckoned her to grow closer. Now that she was open for her, the acolyte could hardly contain her blushes, and went back into her praises. She spoke much of how Yuna was a delicate flower, possibly untouched, and how she glistened with dew at her most private of parts. Yuna tried not to laugh at these compliments, and instead pressed a fist against her lips. However, the amusement did not last as Shelinda had moved from her pleasant words to lustful action.

Yuna moaned against her fist as Shelinda’s mouth settled over the bud that peeked out from between her folds. They were already coated with wetness before she suckled against them, but they were even wetter now, and Yuna could only shiver. The High Summoner did not expect to become so vocal as she was attended by the acolyte, but she supposed she should have been prepared for something like this.

Shelinda’s eagerness drove Yuna wild. The quick flicks of her tongue as they both moaned now were the songs she could imagine that Shelinda expected from others to sing. If that wasn’t it, then she really couldn’t think of what else. Yuna desperately clung to the side of the chair, nails digging into the hard rests for her arms; her knees were buckling and her thighs were quivering. Yet, Shelinda would not stop, but instead she pressed for more. Yuna wondered if the woman was even able to breathe with how deeply she settled against the High Summoner’s cunt.

Finger wove into Shelinda’s hair, tangling inside of the tresses after Yuna pulled off the acolyte’s hat. Yuna had never really spoken much of the other woman’s beauty, but she was indeed too beautiful. She was just as radiant as she was all those years ago, when Yuna had first set upon her journey. These last few years have given her an even more wonderful flow than either could have anticipated. Yuna whispered this compliment as Shelinda’s tongue not only lapped at her folds, but pressed into them, causing her to shudder and moan loudly.

“My Lady, we are here to talk about you not I. You are too great and too tremendous a beauty…but I will thank you for the kind words you’ve given to me.”

Shelinda’s words caused Yuna’s eyes to open again—she closed them because of the rise of pleasure—and smiled at the woman before she went back to giving the High Summoner’s cunt her full attention. Yuna rolled her hips just as Shelinda pressed her delicate hands against her inner thighs before pinching them softly. The acolyte’s tongue was plunging in and out of her, only to stop to trace the Hymn of the Fayth against the Summoner’s clit. Yuna was sure she could hear it now, washing over her and nearly joining in with the singing, but stopping herself as all she could do was moan.

Somehow one of Shelinda’s hands moved away from her thighs, and slowly yet teasingly trailed up to her abdomen and towards her chest to grip at one of her breasts. Yuna took this moment to tug Shelinda’s hair again, beckoning her to come up for air as she licked her lips. The High Summoner’s eyes were indeed showing lust, and the acolyte gave a small smile before kissing at her clit and slowly rising. Shelinda lifted her gown up to her thighs before pressing her leg against Yuna’s most private of parts. She watched as the High Summoner arched up, her breasts heaving, before letting her lips press kisses against it.

“Ah…why would you…?”

Yuna’s words were cut off by gasps and moans ripped out of her as the bare skin of Shelinda’s leg worked her just as much as the woman’s tongue. Shelinda gripped her goddess’s breasts in both hands before leaving chaste kisses against them which turned into greedy sucks. She hungered for her goddess even more; just this was not enough to quench her, and so she pressed harder and let Yuna grind her hips upwards for more friction.

“My Lady Yuna, you deserve this. You deserve all of the pleasures and wonders of Spira. I am doing a civic duty to thank you. It is all of my own accord, but I assure you that there are probably many others who would be willing to do the same.”

These words were whispered against her ear as Shelinda grinned against the skin of her neck. She moved so fluidly that Yuna wondered when she did so. The High Summoner took a moment to look down at their bodies, as if she couldn’t figure out where one started and the other began. However, Shelinda was still too muchly dressed, but when Yuna tried to disrobe her, the acolyte only clicked her tongue and said that she was the only one who needed and deserved attention. There would be other chances later.

Yuna would always remember that.

Shelinda’s hands moved back down to where her leg had ground back against her beloved Lady Yuna’s cunt. She made the woman sit back yet again before her hand brushed against the folds, and a finger entered swiftly. She was incredibly wet, and easy to penetrate, and used two more to plunge in and out of the High Summoner. Yuna shook hard, sweating and gasping and bucking up into Shelinda as more noises escaped her. There were probably workers buzzing about the place now, eager to find out the cause of this ruckus, and in knowing that a shiver went down her spine.

The acolyte was making her find out all sorts of things about herself, and Yuna decided that she very well liked them all. She reached up to pull Shelinda’s face close to hers, muffling even more of her cries with passionately messy kisses that only served for the Summoner to leap into as stars were beginning to dance about her sight. Shelinda’s fingers were no longer gentle, but were moving so deep and so fast and so rough, that Yuna could only bounce back into them as her orgasm neared.

Yuna closed her eyes in bliss as her held tilted back and she screamed. Shelinda left kisses against her neck and collarbone and chest, holding her as Yuna squeezed around her fingers and dripped all over her hand and wrist and arm. Both of them said things, but neither of them knew what the other told, only that it was perfect and the end of a perfect time together. It would not be the end, and not even a beginning, but it was perfect just the same.

Taking deep breaths as Shelinda’s fingers withdrew from inside of her; Yuna slumped back into the chair, and looked down at herself. The damnable thing was now coated with her juices, and she probably looked like she was done in from a hard ride. Shelinda lifted her fingers to lips and sucked on them noisily before bowing before her High Summoner.

“I will clean you, My Lady. I only hope that you understand just how much you mean to me and all of us here in Spira. Truly, even after all of this you shine so wonderfully that there should be Hymns to commemorate it. Perhaps I should get on with finding someone to do that for you?”

She pressed another kiss on Yuna’s forehead, now sticky with some of her own juices much like on the chair. She almost wondered how she tasted against Shelinda’s lips, but the acolyte was retrieving her things and looking about treasure chests in the room. It was lucky of them that LeBlanc no longer wanted nor needed this guest room in the palace of Guadosalam. But she was sure that those milling about the outside were going to ask may a question about the noises they heard during their ordeal.

“Thank you Shelinda. You’ve always known what to do and what to say and I am glad that you trusted yourself enough to call to me for this. I hope I can repay you soon?”

Shelinda blushed as she came back to stand in front of Yuna. She bowed again before taking out a washcloth and cleaning Yuna up. She nodded and placed a kiss on the woman’s knee before smiling up at her.

“I would give you thanks as many times as the sun rises in the sky of our lifetimes, My Lady. I would be honored to see you again…and very soon.”


End file.
